


Break the door down

by BittersweetMeph



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Bathing, Caring, Dubious Consent, Flashbacks, Grindelwald was using Graves body, Happy Ending, M/M, Masturbation, but Graves remembers everything, changed canon, mentions of abuse, much healthier relationship than it was shown in the film, slight PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-01 03:11:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8604904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BittersweetMeph/pseuds/BittersweetMeph
Summary: Post FB events, slightly changed canon.  Credence appears in Graves' flat without any memory of what had happened to him after he was killed. They both have to deal with what Grindelwald did to them.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [Break the door down [Chinese Translation]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8676904) by [kiii17](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiii17/pseuds/kiii17)



> **Disclaimer: Grindelwald was using and leading Graves’ body to get what he wanted but all this time Percival was inside and he lived through everything that Gellert did although he couldn't do anything.**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> The idea of Credence appearing naked in Graves' kitchen belongs to my friend.  
> If you speak/understand Russian, you could check her twitter (she made a few fanarts on Credence): https://twitter.com/idi_suda_na/status/800364747547930624.
> 
> The title and the whole fic came from a song Talk Show Host by Radiohead.  
> I highly recommend listening to it because the line **I want to, I want to be someone else or I'll explode** was stuck in my head and it powered me to keep writing. It is so Gradence it hurts.

Percival heavily plunged himself onto the bed and lowered his head. His ears were ringing. His head was filled with remnants of phrases and screams and silhouettes. He remembered everything. Every dirty deal that Grindelwald did. He remembered Credence. Oh, poor little Credence…  
Graves levitated a bottle from his cupboard. He didn’t care what it was as long as it could make him forget the events of the last few months. The beverage sting his throat but made him warm in his guts. After a while Percival inhaled in a sobbing manner but he was not crying. It seemed like a spasm of his ribs muscles but it felt as if a hand that was clenching his lungs finally let go of him. Graves slumped back and stared at the ceiling with no focus in his eyes. He was contemplating what to do next. Where to go. He couldn’t stay. He knew that nobody would hunt him down with a wand because wizards were aware that he didn’t make any harm - it was all Gridelwald. But there was an enemy much worse than any other wizard. It was Graves himself.

He fell asleep. He didn’t know how but he did. In his restless sleep he saw Credence. The boy was standing about ten feet away from him. And behind Credence was darkness. This darkness was devouring everything it met on its way. And then there was Credence. Percival tried to run or to use a spell to get Barebone away, to save him but it was all in vain. Credence lifted his gaze and looked straight into Percival’s eyes. There was a question which didn’t even need to be voiced. “Why did you let this happen?” and with that Credence was eaten up by the darkness with nothing left behind.  
Graves woke up.  
The intoxication still occupied his head and prevented him from thinking properly. But Graves was sure in one thing. He wasn’t alone in his flat.  
Percival managed to pull himself into the sitting position. The bottle, now empty, clinked when he accidentally kicked it with his foot. It took some time to bring himself up and to be separated from the bed but he got it done eventually.  
A strange noise came from the kitchen.  
The reflexes reacted first - Percival instantly got his wand out of his pocket and prepared himself for the battle. Almost with no sound he step by step went closer to the kitchen. The presence of someone - or something - made his head clearer.  
Graves swung around the corner and stretched his arm in order to hit at any moment.  
Then. He halted.  
There was no immediate danger although there was someone in the further corner of his kitchen. And judging by he colour of the skin and the presence of hair and all four limbs - it was a human.  
Graves made few more careful steps. Wait a second…  
“Credence?..”, it was more a whisper.  
The body stopped shaking. Person’s head turned and, galloping gargoyles, it was Credence. The boy’s body was completely naked. Graves got on his knees and pulled off the coat he was wearing. He wrapped it around Credence and helped him get up.  
Percival lead the bloke to his bed and laid him on the sheets. In order to give him more warmth Graves covered Credence with a duvet still keeping him in his coat.  
Credence didn’t say a word. He wasn’t asleep but he also didn’t seem to react much.  
Graves stretched out his slightly shaking hand and put his palm on the boy’s shoulder.  
“How did you survive?”  
Credence tensed but his eyes stayed close.  
He opened his mouth. An unsteady breath was the only thing breaking silence.  
“I…don’t…know” finally whispered Credence.  
Graves squeezed his hand.  
“Why did you come to me? How did you get here?”  
Credence shook his head and started rumbling “I…don’t…I don’t know… I don’t know…I…”, he was on the verge of tears or hysteria.  
“Shh, it’s okay. You’re safe”, Percival got closer and hugged Credence pulling him closer and burying boy’s face in the fabric of his shirt. Graves was stroking Credence’s hair without even realizing that he was doing so. Only when the boy seemed to relax and possibly fall asleep Percival stopped and laid Credence back on the sheets.  
He sat on the bed with his back turned to the sleeping boy. His head was no longer ringing with noises. He had a mission of protecting Credence’s sleep. Nothing should disturb him.  
It was way past midnight when Barebone shifted in his spot and opened his eyes. The room was gloomy and was lighted only by the dim shining of the moon through the window.  
There was Graves’ silhouette next to him, sitting on the bed with his head hung low. Credence knew Percival was awake.  
“Where’s Grindelwald?”, his voice wasn’t as loud and clear as it was before, now it was something like a hoarse whisper.  
“Somewhere he would have trouble getting out of”, Graves raised his head but didn’t turn it towards Credence.  
After a pause Graves got up and went to the drawer. He fished out some old clean clothes and tossed it on the sheets.  
“I’m dirty. You shouldn’t have put me in your bed”  
Graves gave him a look but didn’t say anything. He went to the bathroom and started filling the tub with medium hot water. He was almost finished when he heard a loud thud from the bedroom.  
In a matter of seconds Graves appeared in front of Credence who was lying on the floor obviously too weak to stand by himself.  
Graves slowly lifted Credence in his arms and brought him in the bathroom. He wet his shirt while putting the boy in the water but it couldn’t bother him.  
Credence was strong enough to sit and Graves was fine with it. He started washing the boy’s skin and his hair. He didn’t see any dirt but he had an assumption that it could be just in Credence’ head. He was dirty on the inside. The darkness filled him, it occupied every corner, every crack in his mind and so when it got out it left dirty prints. Credence was not embarrassed by his own nakedness. Although he froze every time Graves touched him, especially in the places that were previously marked by scares. Graves healed them all so he remembered them. He stroked the right side of Credence’s back right where the eleventh rib was. There once was one of the nastiest scars. The boy tensed and sucked in air. There might not be scar tissue on the outside but the pain remained.  
Graves flushed the water away and brought the towel. The cold air of the bathroom with the opened door started to creep up Credence’s spine and he shivered. Percival rushed to make him warm again. He made the boy stand in the tub and rubbed him with the fabric. Tossing the towel away he once again lifted Credence in his arms and they came back to the bedroom.  
Graves decided that the boy’s state didn’t become better so the task of dressing up would be hard on him. Percival didn’t mind. He owed him at least this much.  
Graves put on the shirt first. He smoothed the fabric trying to make Credence feel more comfortable in it. Then he put on pants and trousers. As soon as he was done Credence pulled on the duvet and turned on his side pulling his knees closer to his shoulders. Graves took his coat and went to the hallway to put it on the hanger. By the time he got back Credence was already asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so,,,,,yeah, this is something. feel free to post your feedback. (or any other comments connected with how much gradence damaged you)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still highly recommend listening to "Talk Show Host" by Radiohead, you'll be surprised how much their songs go with this ship  
> I woke up thinking about it and Gradence didn't seem to let me go.

They existed. They simply existed. That’s how Graves would’ve described that time afterwards. His own head was recovering from the rough invasion and he had no idea how Credence must have felt.  
It had been a couple of days since the number of people in the flat increased. Credence slept for the most part and Graves couldn’t bring himself to close his eyes. He was waiting for the attack. He was ready to face Grindelwald at any moment. Although he would have probably lost instantly because of the exhaustion.  
On the third day Graves managed to nap at the sofa for half an hour when he was startled by the noise from the bedroom. He lied still for a moment, listening to what was happening.  
From what he could hear Credence got out of bed, didn’t fall, and went to the bathroom. And now he was heading to the kitchen through the living room where Graves was. He contemplated whether to greet Credence or to pretend to be asleep and went for the latter option.  
The boy went to the kitchen. After fifteen minutes or so the flat was filled with the smell of food, a pretty good one - Graves made sure there were products in the cupboards before Barebone opened them.  
Percival decided to join the boy in the kitchen. When he entered Credence was filling up a plate with what seemed to be a stew.  
As Graves sat down at the table Credence put the plate in front of him and started to leave.  
“Aren’t you going to eat?”  
“I’m not… I wasn’t allowed to eat with everyone”, Credence halted at the entrance.  
“Sit”, Graves stood and took one more plate. He made another portion and put it closer to Credence who was now shyly sitting on one of the chairs.  
The silence wasn’t uncomfortable. The food seemed to distract both of them, at least for a while.  
While they were eating Graves was studying Credence.  
He saw the boy whom he observed previously when Grindelwald possessed his body- shy and victimised. There was no sign of the naked emotionless doll from three days ago and also no sign of an Obscurus.  
If he didn’t know him well he would’ve thought that everything was the same, that the boy didn’t remember anything that happened to him. But Graves was observant. He noticed the twitching of Credence’s arms, noticed the way his eyes were darting around the room in fear and he noticed how hard Credence tried to stay calm.  
Nothing was the same. 

Credence took upon himself the duty to wash the plates and Graves wasn’t trying to stop him. It was understandable that to get past trauma Credence wanted to do simple tasks, to fill his head with meaningless work so that he wasn’t left alone with his thoughts.  
Percival went to the bedroom and started making the bed. He didn’t want to use magic as he usually did. He needed this monotonous work.  
When the sheets were almost completely smooth there was a sudden shuttering sound. Once again Graves acted merely on his instincts and apparated himself to the source.  
Apparently Credence had the amazing power to make Percival halt and freeze in one place by his actions as he had done before and as he did now.  
Credence had accidentally broken the plate and now he was gathering the pieces which cut his skin and made the blood ooze. Previously white surface of the fragments was smeared with red substance. Graves got on his knees and took Credence’s hands in his.  
“Stop”  
Percival wanted to heal the cuts but Credence snatched his hands out of the grip and quickly made few steps backwards, away from Graves.  
“I’m sorry…This won’t happen again. I’ll do whatever you want”, he turned his palms outwards, trying to protect his face. His stance showed that he used to receive hits in the face and body for something like that. Credence seemed smaller than he was, not only in size but also in age.  
“Credence…”, Percival quietly called him. When the boy made sure nobody was trying to punch him he lowered his hands. Graves was holding a completely undamaged plate which didn’t have any blood on it.  
He put the plate on the table and came closer to Credence who started shaking because he still didn’t fully believe that there would be no punishment.  
Graves gently took one hand. In a motion he cleaned and healed it. He didn’t let go immediately. Percival stroked the skin of boy’s knuckles with his thumb while slightly brushing the tips of his finger with his other hand. That seemed to calm Credence down.  
Graves healed all the cuts.

***  
Credence was standing near the open window. Cold mid-November air was ruffling his hair and sent shivers down his spine from time to time. Despite numbness in his fingers he still refused to stop the wind from coming into the room. Credence would much rather freeze to death than let himself feel something. He wanted to turn his head into ice and never ever interact with anyone.  
When he had broken the plate he was so angry that he started to lose his vision. Graves only made it worse by diminishing what Credence did like it was a thing that happened every day. 

Credence was afraid. He was afraid he might hurt somebody. He was afraid he might hurt Graves who somewhat cared about him. 

The boy brought his hand to his chest because he was convinced he could feel the hole which was growing inside him burning his insides but at the same time leaving him cold and lonely. Devastated but boiling with rage.  
He knew this feeling. This is exactly what Obscurus felt like. And it was terrifying.

When Credence finally went to bed it was pretty late already but Graves was wide awake, suffering from insomnia.  
Barebone brought cold air with him and…something else. The sense of uneasiness.  
It burned Percival’s back while he was lying on the bed next to Credence. The agreement to share a space to sleep was unspoken. They just ended up in one room both too hurt to be left alone.  
And now it felt like someone or something else was in the room.  
Graves, Credence and the foreboding sense of impending danger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the small chapter but the next one should be much heavier so I had to lead up to it. yay for the fluff before angst.
> 
>  
> 
> feel free to post any feedback and also describe how much gradence hurt you emotionally


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Warning: dubious consent.**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Today's choice of music is "Tear You Apart" by She Wants Revenge for the flashback part.

The Magical Congress of the United States of America finally got in touch with Graves. The letter came early in the morning. Without waking up peacefully sleeping Credence Percival left the flat.  
He assumed the Congress would’ve had hard time after what happened but the state of the local administration was terrifying. All wizards were checked with _Revelio_ to make sure they were not imposters every time they enter or exit the building. The place was crowded and it was literal chaos.  
Percival was greeted by one of the wizards and they both squeezed through the mob into one of the rooms, presumably not even the office of the wizard who was talking to Graves.  
The reason why Graves was called was to be told about the problems that might occur and to be recruited to maintain the confidentiality of wizards’ existence.  
He answered with “Maybe later” and explained his physical state.  
They said they understood and that he could join them when he fully recovered. Also they asked if he’s convinced that that mature Obscurus from the subway was completely destroyed. He assured them he had no idea if it was gone or where it might be if it still existed. Which technically was correct since they didn’t ask him about Credence.  
The meeting with wizards left him more of an wreck than he was before.

***

Graves was smoking on the kitchen. It was beyond him how this non-wizard habit stuck to him but after such a long time he stopped questioning it.  
He couldn’t say that sudden appearance of Credence startled him however he twitched on his chair coming from his thoughts to reality.  
Now that Barebone was in his flat for almost a week now he started analysing the previous events with an addition of what MaCUSA told him. And there were issues that he couldn’t wrap him mind around.

“How did you know you could trust me? That I’m not him anymore”, his voice creaked because he wasn’t talking much these days.  
Unlike his expectations Credence didn’t seem scared by the question or by this concept in general.  
“You…don’t smell like him”, the boy’s voice was weak as well.  
“What is that supposed to mean?”  
“He was reeking of graveyard and death. It is…hard to explain. I noticed it way too late”  
That didn’t fucking help at all, thought Graves.  
“The smell? Is that how you knew?”, Percival got up, furious. “How can you even be sure that this isn’t one of his tricks and he won’t hurt you at any moment?” Graves was raising his voice while coming closer to Credence.  
“Because it’s not! Because I saw you when we were underground…When this… power let me see. I saw Grindelwald who was controlling you”, Credence was shaking again.  
“It still doesn’t explain your trust”, Graves was not as angry as he had been just a few seconds ago but he wasn’t calm either.  
During a pause he saw the boy’s face changing its expression. The look of betrayal and pain crippled tender features.  
“I’ll leave you”, Credence was almost running away when Graves grabbed him by the hand and tried to stop. “Tried” is a key word. At first he was thrown on the floor by something powerful and then, after hitting his head, he lost his consciousness. 

 

_The wind was howling under the roof making Credence shiver. It was way past his bedtime but he knew, he just knew, that he should stay awake. He heard Ms. Lou snoring from the room next to him and long silence from children’s bedroom convinced him that they all were sleeping. It was a miracle that Credence had his own room. Well, he thought of it that way when it reality he was just occupying the big storage closet. He had once seen an old mattress there and hadn’t moved ever since. “His” room was crowded with all sorts of rubbish - newspapers, broken pieces of furniture and a lot of other random crap._  
Around two o’clock when Credence thought that there was no point in torturing himself by tossing on the sheets the dark figure appeared in the middle of the room. There was no doubt in who this person was. Credence involuntarily swallowed.  
The person came closer and got on his knees. The familiar smell surrounded Credence and he was driven to its source, sitting on his so-called bed.  
The man cupped the boy’s face and then slowly lowered his arms on his neck and in one swift motion pushed Credence back on the pillow. It wasn’t new. Agonizing routine in every visit.  
Few kisses on the chin and on the neck. Teeth bit into the skin around the clavicle squeezing just enough for the bone to ache but not brake. Cold hands got under the shirt and counted boy’s ribs, one by one.  
When Credence started breathing heavily the hand covered his mouth while the other hand pulled down his underwear. Couple of strokes were usually made with no actual feeling. Just a physical stimulation for the sake of it.  
Kisses on hairless chest. Bites on skinny shoulders. The tension of muscles when his legs were bent upwards. The man liked seeing his face from above.  
A spell to make a penetration smoother, but not less painful. A spell to make Credence lose his voice so his screams were silent.  
He should’ve got used to it by now. However every time he was being torn apart despite the frequency of such night visits.  
The way they did it wasn’t comfortable for Credence. But he adapted to it rather than changed it. The man needed him, the man desired his body. It was worth gritting his teeth and putting up with pain.  
When the man came inside Credence the latter let out a quiet whisper which went through the spell. “Mister Graves…”  
For some reason the man didn’t like his name being called so usually hushed Credence with a pull on his hair. That time was no exception.  
When the chilly air had already started cooling down two bodies the man got up and buttoned his shirt and trousers. Before leaving he touched the boy’s cheek and then healed all the marks he left. He obviously saw that Credence wasn’t finished but he did nothing about it. And with a swish in the air he was gone. 

_Credence lied still for a couple of seconds. The throbbing in his cock didn’t go away so he began stroking himself. He knew it was a sin. He knew he would probably get in the way of Ms. Lou so she had to punish him. He would get hit and he would be thinking about this moment when he was touching himself._  
The tears started building up in his eyes. And when he came dirtying up the sheets and his hand the few drops hit his cheeks and raced down his face. Wiping his hand with some piece of fabric lying nearby he covered himself with a bedsheet up to his neck and buried his face in the pillow.  
Despite his tears he actually started smiling.  
The man would come and visit him. The man would make him feel wanted again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry if you were expecting fluff. But there should be angst, otherwise it won't work.
> 
> Feel free to leave any feedback and also comments about how Gradence keeps ruining your life.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, folks. 
> 
> The song of my choice for this chapter is "Cherry Tree" by The National although Radiohead is also good. 
> 
> And a quick reminder, this work is tagged as a "slightly changed canon" so I'm not particularly trying to give you all the answers that may rise after the film.  
> I'm bending the canon story so it would fit the image I have in my mind.  
> xoxo

Cold. And dark. And loud.   
Percival opened his eyes and suddenly grabbed his head. It was aching greatly and it resulted in noise in his ears.   
He took in his surroundings. It was definitely a night time. He got on his foot. When Graves remembered why he was on the floor in the first place he started checking his flat in panic.  
There was no sign of Credence.  
Bloody hell.

The quick stop by the hanger and the next moment Graves apparated to the other part of the city. He found himself on a roof looking around at the streets and buildings.   
If Percival was struck by what he thought he was then there should be more evidence of that.   
He had an idea.   
Apparating himself in the dark alley so no one would see him he ended up on the street where Ms. Lou’s house used to be.  
He went into the ruins and looked around. No more damage was done to the place.   
Suddenly a few bricks fell nearby.  
“Credence?”, Graves turned his head.   
“Go away”, the boy’s voice was gruff.  
“Credence, please, look at me”, he regretted it right after the words were out of his mouth.  
He had found Credence sitting behind a remnant of the partition wall and the young man was uncomfortable with being approached. He swiftly got up and shouted. “Go away!”  
Black smoke surrounded him and Credence disappeared in it, being taken up in the air and flying away.   
Graves followed. He appeared on the roofs and in the alleys, watching the dark cloud but still trying to remain in the shadows so nobody would see him.   
When the wand was in man’s hand Obscurus reacted differently. It stopped and turned to Graves hitting him and making him fall on his back. Percival hold tight onto the wand so the next moment he was up on his foot running. Even though the object of dark magic was still seen it was harder and harder to follow it.  
Percival apparated few more times and ended up on the verge of the forest. He lost Obscurus and with it he lost Credence. There was no point in going into the woods - it was too dark. Also Graves was pretty tired already and the black cloud only seemed getting powerful again.   
Graves fell on his knees and looked at the trees in the moonlight. Somewhere there was Credence but he couldn’t find him. As if Grindelwald once again was in possession of Graves’ body making him watch and preventing him from any participation. The tears were building in Percival’s eyes. He wouldn’t cry. But the feeling of powerlessness made him feel empty. After Grindelwald Graves promised himself that he would never end up in such state. He would have control over every aspect of his life. The current situation was ironic. Graves didn’t feel like laughing.  
Percival made a mental note to make Grindelwald’s life even worse than it was already even considering the fact that he knew Gellert wasn’t having the best time.

Hopeless, Graves headed home.

***  
After spending the night in a cold bed Graves woke up in the worst mood. The mattress was too rough. The clouds were too bright. Why would anyone be awake at such hour. Why would anyone want to exist in general.   
Graves got up and glanced around his flat.  
Credence didn’t have any clothes that he could leave but his absence was somehow almost palpable. It made Percival furious. How in the name of Merlin could he become so attached?   
Graves snatched his coat from a hanger and went for a walk.  
He persuaded himself that he was doing a noble task of patrolling the streets as a member of MaCUSA and maintaining the secrecy. It didn’t take a genius to realise that Graves was subtly looking for Credence or Obscurus or even a trail of any of them.   
When he was done with lying to himself he went back home.   
Of course, there was a thought of going to the Congress and trying to do some work, to help wizards with their work but his arrival would only raise eyebrows and bring unwanted questions. He needed to deal with this situation himself. And he needed to do it fast in case Obscurus would come back angry and destructive. 

…but half of his worries weren’t about dark magic.   
Graves cared about Credence. He wanted to know if the boy was at least alive and safe. And he didn’t know why. It was a frustrating feeling of caring about someone who wasn’t himself. 

Graves opened the window and lighted up the cigarette. He was naively hoping to find answers in the smoke. And he did, in a way. 

_The house where used to be New Salem was destroyed. A body of a dead woman was on the floor. Closer inspection revealed that it was Mary Lou Barebone. Somebody was sobbing.  
“Credence?”   
“Help me”, weeping.  
“Where is the child?”  
“Help me…”   
Graves felt Grindelwald’s anger on the inside.   
When Credence once again begged him for help Grindelwald slapped him.   
“Don't hurt him!”, shouted Percival . It probably felt like a tiny sting in Gellert’s mind but it was at least something. He couldn’t let the boy suffer more than he did.   
Apparently Grindelwald listened to him and pulling Credence closer he apparated to the house where Modesty lived previously. _

The cigarette burned Percival’s fingers. He blinked few times until he realised what happened.  
That was it. He knew why needed to find Credence.   
He couldn’t let him suffer. He watched him all this time and now he finally had the power to help him, to save him.   
Credence was alone and lost and probably scared. But it wouldn’t be this way. Not any more.   
This realisation didn’t solve the problem of finding Barebone but now that Percival had a purpose, a clear understanding of the situation everything seemed manageable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to split this chapter and the next one though they were originally planned as one. But I thought that it made more effect this way. You'll see. 
> 
> I went to see FB again and I can say that I'm hurting even more now (;;;  
> Feel free to share such things with me and, as always, feedback is appreciated. 
> 
> Aaand another little note.   
> Do correct me if you feel like something is off in terms of grammar and vocabulary since English isn't my native language so I can miss some important stuff or use words in a wrong way. But I'm trying my best!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Small but very important chapter!
> 
> The next one is the last.  
> Wow.

The darkness of the woods made Credence shiver. It didn’t help to have uncontrollable power that could potentially save you if you’re initially scared of everything.  
The moon was seen through leafless branches. Credence barely remembered how he ended up in that place. The last clear vision he had was of Graves when he was trying to come closer in the ruins of the house. And Credence told him to go away.  
Just remembering the reason made the young man clench his fists. The trees around him bend and some of them snapped in half.  
It was a terrifying feeling of anger that burst out and damaged everything and everyone around him.  
Credence ran.  
He wanted to get out of the woods. To get out of this situation. To get out of his body. He wanted to be someone else who wasn’t dangerous.  
His lungs started burning. The branches cut his hands and his face. He stumbled a few times and fell but then continued to run.  
When he was out of breath and with no power to keep going he sat by the closest tree and hugged his knees.  
Alone. Once again.  
Betrayed by the person who seemed like his friend.  
He should’ve get used to it by now, Credence thought.  
Quiet sobs were interrupted be the sound of wind from time to time. He didn’t know how long he sat there.

Suddenly leafs on the ground moved. Credence shot his head up. Six feet away from him was an animal. When it got closer and entered the patch of moonlight it appeared to be a raccoon.  
The little creature was interested in Credence for some reason.  
The young man hugged his knees tightly.  
The raccoon was crawling carefully sniffing the air.  
“Don’t”, Credence whispered cautiously.  
The animal stopped.  
“I can hurt you. Go away”  
No movement.  
“I said go away!”, Credence jump on his feet and scared the raccoon. It ran swiftly.  
Credence started walking mindlessly. He tried to make a lot of noise while walking on the leaves so that no other creature would want to approach him.  
That encounter made him realise he might never be close to anyone. He doubted he could trust people. And he was sure as hell he didn’t have the guts to make someone trust him just to hurt them afterwards. He was broken. He might start building himself a house in this woods because that’s where he would live. Away from every single living soul.

Credence found another tree. He lied on the ground near its huge caudex. The last thought he had before going to sleep was about Graves. Credence truly hoped that he was okay.  
Then he remembered where he was and why and a few tear drops fell on the leaves. It was a frustrating feeling of caring about someone who hurt him.

***

 _She was dead. Mary Lou was dead._  
_The house was destroyed but he had nowhere to go. All he could do was sit there and cry._  
_Graves came not so long after._  
_”Where’s your sister?”_  
_“Help me…”_  
_He sobbed. He was shaking._  
_It is not real. It is not real. It is not real._  
_Suddenly his cheek burned. The smell of death hit his nose. Graves was looking into his eyes but he seemed…different. He seemed like he didn’t know what to do._  
_And then Graves pulled him closer. Before they apparated away Credence noticed that the smell, just for one second, was absent._

***  
Cold November sun woke up Credence. He was freezing. His clothes stopped being black a long time ago. Now it was a mix of brown, grey and green.  
As the young man was getting on the foot he remembered his dream. Although it wasn’t exactly just a dream. It happened to him.  
And the particular part which he hadn’t considered previously made him think.  
After the slap Graves - Grindelwald - changed like something clicked inside of him. Like…he was told not to do that.  
Could Graves have influenced Gellert’s behaviour?.. No, it was stupid to assume that. He would only dig himself a hole of hopelessness.  
But…still.  
What happened in the flat might’ve been the result of Graves not trusting himself. Was Percival also afraid?  
Credence looked around him. The scenery didn’t change much, now it just was lighten up by the sunlight.  
However the broad daylight didn’t help with feeling of loneliness.  
Credence was lost in the woods and he had no idea how to get out. But now that he wanted to he felt it was somehow possible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> have you noticed the parallels between this chapter and the previous one? (;  
> hint: they are not only in the layout but also in phrases.
> 
> feedback is appreciated <3


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go, the final chapter.

Something - and he had an idea what that was - led him out of the forest. Credence was scared to draw in a breath in case this miracle would go away. But it didn’t.  
For the past hour or so he was walking on a path that he didn’t see but he knew, somehow he knew it was there. All he had to do was concentrate on getting out. It was his one and only wish.  
By that moment Credence had realised that Obscurus was feeding on emotions so he was thinking over and over again about the situation he was in and how it made him feel.  
He wasn’t sure positive emotions would work thus he decided to stick with something he knew all too well. Anger.  
It fed this power and allowed him to save himself.

After approximately two hours Credence stumbled upon a road. His intuition - _he decided to call it that way_ \- suggested going to his right.  
He ended up in a small village and his appearance brought some attention. However he knew exactly where to go and who to find. And this knowledge didn’t come from Obscurus fully. He knew what wizards looked like. He knew their habits and their significant features. He didn’t care where this information came from. If Grindelwald was using him, he might as well use his knowledge for his own purposes.

Credence found a wizard at the post office.  
The man didn’t look particularly welcoming but he was the only hope.  
After a small conversation in which Credence convinced the other man - or thought he convinced - that he was a wizard himself who lost his wand and he had troubles getting to the city the wizard agreed to help. 

They went out of the post office. Out from the street. Into the barn.  
And only the chickens saw two men disappear.  
The wizard apparated them to the alley in New York. Credence would’ve never thought he’d be happy about going back to that city. But there he was.  
After taking three turns they ended up near one of tallest buildings. A thing that surprised the young man was that the wizard led them through side entrance, not the one with people coming in and out.  
When they entered he understood why.  
He heard about this place from Graves - _Grindelwald, actually_ \- and he recognised it immediately. The clock which was not showing any time and stood now at Emergency Level 2 was up in the air.  
The wizard continued to go but a bit slower. Suddenly he stopped in his tracks. Before them was Percival Graves.  
He stopped as well but then appeared extremely close to the wizard in a matter of seconds. His lips twitched and the way he was grasping the wizard’s arm, probably causing pain judging by how white his knuckles were, told Credence that Graves was ready to kill at any moment.  
“Leave him”, his voice sounded more like a hiss.  
“I’m sorry, Mr. Graves”, the wizard didn’t seem to be intimidated that much although he swallowed audibly. “I have Orders that I must obey”, he squinted his eyes and smiled in a threatening manner.  
Credence’s stomach flipped at the view. Graves smiled back at the wizard slightly inclining his head. Nothing about that smile was soothing. He let go of the other man’s hand only to take Credence’s hand making him stop when the wizard expected the boy to follow him further into the building.  
The moment he turned to check why he didn’t hear steps behind him Graves took out his wand and said only one word out loud.  
“Obliviate”  
The wizard blinked. Then he blinked again.  
“Um…good afternoon, Mr. Graves”  
With a quick nod Percival headed to his office. He still didn’t let go of Credence’s arm.  
When the door was closed Graves wrapped his arms around the boy. The latter stood in confusion for a moment and the returned the hug.  
“Credence…My poor boy”, Graves buried his face in dirty fabric. “Don’t ever leave again.”  
Credence wasn’t sure his voice wouldn’t betray him so he decided to whisper a single “Okay”. 

They had to stay in the office for while otherwise it would case suspicion.  
Graves sat at his table doing his work as fast as he could and he was very unhappy with other wizards coming to him and asking him to do more. He would glance at Credence from time to time making sure he didn’t go away. He still couldn’t believe it.  
Barebone was quietly sitting on the sofa and reading all the books he could find lying around him. The magic was mentioned there so casually that it made his heat ache with joy.  
When Percival’s secretary came and brought food because of Graves’ order to do so Credence received it with shaky hands and thanked her as much as he could. The woman smiled endearingly. 

Once again another wizard came into the office. He spotted Credence right away and then turned and came closer to Percival’s table.  
He lowered his voice but it was so obvious that he wanted to be heard by anyone in the room.  
“Looks like that New Salem’s moron, huh? What a bunch of idiots”, the wizard snickered.  
Graves lifted his eyes. He was ready to respond when he saw a dark cloud forming behind the wizard. Credence was still sitting. He looked like he was gaining his power to explode. But then Graves observed him a bit more and he realised that Credence was…waiting.  
Percival made a strong eye contact and subtly shook his head. He was convinced it wouldn’t work. He already started making up excuses he would tell the President about Obscurus who ruined MaCUSA building.  
But then.  
The dark cloud disappeared. Credence closed his eyes and hung his head low.  
The wizard who came into the office didn’t even notice what was happening around him. He gave Graves some papers and went away. 

Percival ran to Credence. He cupped the boy’s face and lifted it a bit.  
“What…How did you do that?”  
“I don’t know. You just…told me not to and I…I don’t know. I controlled it?”, he didn’t believe his own words. But nobody was hurt. Nothing was broken.  
He was able to control it. Probably not that successfully if Obscurus went full power but it was a start.  
“Credence”, Graves said with adoration. “I…I will teach you. I’ll make sure you know everything about magic”, Credence thought Graves was too optimistic but deep down he hoped for the same. 

Finally they could go home.  
The flat was dark and cold at first but soon the candles and the chimney were lit and the place became warm and cosy.  
Credence was clean from the bath and Graves gave him tea. He started dozing off on the sofa when Percival told him to go to bed.  
Their bed.  
Credence climbed on the bed and pulled a duvet over himself. Graves blew out the candles and joined him.  
In a warm embrace Credence thought that maybe, just maybe, his life wasn’t so bad after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that's cheesy as fuck.  
> But I wanted to make this story with a very happy and fluffy ending right from the start.
> 
> I didn't write anything sexual here because this work was about something deeper and more...idk, emotional? So here's that.  
> And if you want some E-rated stuff check my other work (shameless self-promotion) on Gradence ("promise you won't let me drown")
> 
> Feel free to leave any feedback - your opinion on this work/corrections on grammar or vocabulary/comments on how Gradence makes your heart beat faster. Yeah, that kind of stuff.
> 
> Thanks to everyone who left comments on previous chapters and made me write more.  
> You're all awesome.


End file.
